The Warlock Council Hall Quest
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS To begin this quest has to be located preferably in the city of Adhlea, we can go there from any boat. Once we are in the town follow the blue line in the next map to reach the Mount Midryl, enter inland to reach the blue circles where there will be a ladder, you will find Cyclops occupying the first floor of the mountain. Once when we go over here; has to follow the line up to the blue circles (will find cyclops and stone golems): Then we have to go upstairs again and continue over here (reach the marked circles, where we have go upstairs again) We'll arrive here, finally at the entrance to the Warlock Tower, find a door of lv 54: We enter and climbed stairs to the second floor, here will find only 1 warlock; after we kill him we have to enter on the first teleport that we see (REMEMBER: 2 FLOOR OF THE TOWER). This lead us here (Will find beholders, witchs and acolyte of the cult and an adept of the cult) Next to the place where we arrive we can see that there is a teleport, but this is blocked by a rock. This part of the quest is to go about go through several rooms and activate a lever that will do the rock disappear. But we must hurry, because when we will activate the lever only takes 70 seconds until the rock reappears and block the passage again! We have to go where is the blue marking circle and walk here: (will find beholders and witchs) here: We went down again and continue along here: (will find witches, beholders and one fury) We went up and continue on here: It is noteworthy that here we must lower on the blue circle, and once down cross to the other side of the room and go up for another ladder, and then for other, this will lead us to the second level, here: This floor will find witches, beholders, stalkers, gozzlers, 2 warlocks, one fury, adepts and acolytes of the cult a necromancer a novice of the cult and enlightened of the cult, once we reach the end of the path, where are the marked blue circles, has to find the lever to open the way to give us access to the teleport of the begining. Once activated we will have 70 seconds to return before the passage will closed again, when we enter the teleport we will be sent to the official hall of the dark council room of the Emperor of the Black Order; will be find 2 warlocks, a necromancer, 6 ghouls, and 6 skeletons, 2 mummys and 2 crypt shamblers, here: Arriving we eliminate the enemies, later follow the marked route to the circle (Here will find the reward chest), then follow the marked line to the exit teleport, we will be returned to the outskirts of the Warlock Tower (without danger). Enjoy your loot! . BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS